


Hot and Cold

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Children, Crush at First Sight, Depression, Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Magic Tricks, Meeting the Parents, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Cuddling, OOC Hisoka, Onahole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Randomness, Rough Sex, Soft illumi, Song Lyrics, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanilla, Yandere, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Stuff for mainly Hisoka and Illumi. Others will probably be added.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 113
Kudos: 507





	1. ♤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka propositions you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive y'all and I'm in love with a trash clown now

"You look interesting enough." 

That was the first thing he ever said to you at the arena.

The smirk on his face made you uneasy in more ways than one that day in the seemingly desolate upper hallways of Heaven's Arena. But the butterflies in your stomach made you think it was just because you thought he was attractive and not because of his dark energy that seemed almost tangible. _No._ It was his handsome face and his tall, lithe body that loomed over you, and that cool, confident air about him that made you nervous.

_A clown?_ You were infatuated with a clown.

That first day of meeting him, that first time of him speaking to you. You wondered if he could read your mind. It's like he just _knew_ you were into him and he thought it was _so_ funny. Were you that ridiculously obvious? Was it written all over your face? Did you look that tense?

Hisoka came closer, and for sure you had to look really tense. And closer and closer he came over to you until he was close enough to put his deadly hand gently on your shoulder and the other tenderly under your chin so you could look no where besides up into those mischievous, yellow-gold eyes. You figured he had to know at that point you had trouble breathing properly because his smile turned into a...creepy grin. Yet, you still thought he was hot. He chuckled-- you could listen to that lovely sound forever. Hisoka leaned down, bringing your face close to his. Your eyes widened and you were unable to move. You couldn't. He could kiss you if he wanted to. A total stranger.

Your heart beat seemed to slow as his face got closer to yours. You didn't fight or even flinch back in disgust like a normal person would. Your eyes trained on his and his you thought saw right through you. You expected him to kiss you next, but his lips ended up right against your ear. The feeling of his lips lightly dancing across your ear as he spoke was almost too much. Your knees could have given out from that alone. You would have surely collapsed if he actually kissed you.

"Come to my room later tonight." He purrs. Then he's no longer touching you, he leaves you with not even a single glance back while you watch him go in complete shock. You don't realize something's in your hand until after he disappears into the darkness of the corridor.

Its a card. A ace of spades? It's just a regular card...nothing even written on it. What were you suppose to do with this?

When you slowly start to follow the path he walked out of sheer curiosity and nothing more do you see he's kindly left you a trail of playing cards struck along the walls. How'd he do that? What kind of paper card can slice into a wall?? And you are pretty sure that's property damage. 

The trail leads to a closed door, a room door. 

Like you'd actually hook up with a complete stranger and possible opponent.


	2. Stained glass (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve to never have to guess how much you mean to somebody."

"I love you, Hisoka."

Hisoka paused his movements above you. In shock perhaps at your recent confession to him. His naked body above you receded in favor of kneeling in front of you instead. You felt embarrassed then. He had paused, he said nothing, staring at you with brows raised. Did you say the wrong thing? Was it too soon to say ' _I love you_?' What was he thinking as he sat across from you? For a long moment he was quiet. Approximately 10 seconds had passed. Ten seconds of silence that felt extremely long because of what you just said. You expected a quicker response, like when you pictured it in your head a million times.

Even though you stared back at him, his voice surprised you as you were lost in your thoughts.

"You deserve to never have to guess how much you mean to somebody." Hisoka sounded truly sincere. That suave voice now sounding serious.

You didn't know what to say. What could you say to that?

Hisoka eyes were different as well. Pensive, reflective. "I have no desire to lie to you."

Your lips trembled as you struggled to find the next sentence. "...S-so you don't feel the same way..." A question you believed to know the answer to. You felt so naive, so foolish. How could someone like him feel something like love for someone like you? 

"No." Hisoka again said uncharacteristically serious. Then his smiled returned. You didn't see as your eyes were casted down into your lap. You didn't see the nude jester crawling over to you as you recoiled into your thoughts again. You let out a small gasp when you feel strong arms pull you into a tight hug, leaving you to nestle your face against his neck. Hisoka smells so good, so mind-numbingly good. The pain in your chest quickly becoming background noise as his arms tighten around you.

The jokester falls onto his back towards the bottom of the bed, taking you with him. The sudden movement helping to speed up your heart beat. Hisoka's warm hands bring your saddened face to his cheery one. He looks so unbothered compared to you, but you can't get angry. You don't have time to. Hisoka's pulls your head down so that his lips can lightly trace yours as he speaks. "I will _never_ lie to you." Hisoka's voice was so soothing. He moans when your lips finally met. His moans were dulcet, sweet as he kissed you with the passion of a yearning lover.

He moved so swiftly that you hardly registered his stiff member brushing against your warmth. He broke the kiss as his cock sank into you, choking back a salacious moan. "I may not love you, but I can definitely fuck you like I do." He rasped as he took your mouth again swallowing all the cute noises of pleasure you let out. Hisoka hummed happily as his tongue ravaged your mouth, you tasted like the candy he offered you earlier. 

He kissed passionately and mindlessly. His hips thrusting up into you wrecked your mind, your feelings of rejection forgotten as he penetrated you. Hisoka bounced you on his dick, hitting that spot that made your eyes cross. Your moaning was music to his ears that roused him almost as much as a good fight.

Hisoka broke the kiss first, only stopping as to sit back up. You sighed and shuddered as you sank onto him completely. Hisoka pressed his forehead against your damp one. His lewd whispers getting the best of you. "Y/n, touch yourself for me. Or would you like me to do it for you?"

You were always so embarrassed when he wanted you to do that in front of him, but when he did it it was almost mean. Hisoka seemed to get off on just overwhelming and over stimulating you, watching you, transfixed on watching you totally lose it even if you begged him to stop. 

However, you enjoyed it regardless, being the center of _all_ his attention. "You can do it for me."

Hisoka smirked, he looked too mischievous. "Do _what_ for you?" He knew what and you knew how he wanted you to ask. You blushed. You put your hands on his shoulders, your nails sinking into his skin. The tiny sting making him mewl your name, his eyes narrowing. " _Y/n_..." The way he looked at you....you would have thought he did love you. 

Your voice was almost a whisper, your nails sank deeper into his skin with every word. " _Please rub my pussy and make me come a whole lot, Hisoka_..." Each syllable of his name rolling off your tongue broke a chord in him.

Hisoka groaned loudly. "I'll oblige you on that. No problem." He sang, chuckling. He watched your shy face as his deft fingers found your wet center. He hummed thoughtfully as he pressed a thumb firmly against your slippery clit. "Ohhh, you're soaking...are you that close already? Try not to cum. Hold back as long as you can. I need your pussy to massage my cock for as long as possible, got it?"

His lecherous words and the slow, heavy circling of his thumb made you whimper. He watched your face closely as he sped up his movements. His pivoting hips only helped to push you closer to the edge. You moved to kiss Hisoka, just pressing your lips against his, with mostly lidded eyes, hardly able to keep them open.

"Hmmmm! You're so cute, Y/n-chan...! I could just eat you up!" He moaned against your mouth, making sure to trace your bottom lip with his tongue asking you to open up. Once you did all hell broke loose. The pressure on your sensitive button increased tenfold, making you moan into Hisoka's mouth. You sounded incoherent as Hisoka wrecked you. His hand holding your neck as he gave you a sloppy opened mouth kiss, his thumb rubbing you faster as he thrusted into you harshly.

It was impossible for you to hold back any longer. You just _couldn't_. Hisoka moved forward pushing your body back on the the bed, the hand on your neck kept your head in place as he laved at your mouth. Your nails uselessly digging into the sheets under you as he plowed into your pulsing heat. Almost as suddenly as he had changed the position, did you come undone beneath him. Hisoka moaned loudly as your muscles squeezed his cock. 

"Awww! You're cumming already? We have to work on that in the future..." Hisoka promised, shivering from the feeling of you clenching around him. Hisoka rubbed you anyway enjoying the orgasmic look on your face. It took a few more minutes of rough thrusts until he started to come inside you, feeling you up with his seed. You whimpered at the full feeling, you dug your nails into his triceps as he continued to pound into you erratically like he didn't want this to be over yet. He finally slowed his movements, plugging you up with a sigh.

"I'll stay like this, until you're ready to continue." He said playfully. You groaned softly, trying to catch your breath as your lower parts ached and pulsed in the aftermath of your ~~lovemaking~~ fucking. If you didn't know better you'd think he was trying to get you pregnant.

"Hisoka...." You said under your breath, staring up at him tiredly, almost sleepy eyed. You wouldn't of minded sleeping but he wouldn't let you even if you asked.

"Yes, sweetie pie?" His tone was sickly sweet. That almost permanent smirk on his beautiful lips and that always permanent look in his eyes you would never be able to decipher. He was like stained glass. Beautiful, mesmerizing, hypnotic, but something you could hardly see right through. It troubled you.

You swallowed the pain that thought caused you.

You wouldn't say it again. ' _I love you. I love you so much_.' You wouldn't say something so stupid ever again. "Just give me 5 minutes okay?"

"Of course." He purred, smiling with his eyes and mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm.... tastes like angst.


	3. Meet my parents (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not porn 😱

Hisoka was hardly what people would consider a _boyfriend._ He did not take you on dates, give you gifts, rarely listened to your problems, was unspeakably terrifying sometimes, he was manipulative and would leave you for days...weeks, even months at a time. But he always came back for some reason, you don't think you'd ever really know why. However, you knew someone like him would never have the capacity for _love_ or anything remotely akin to it. 

He was charismatic, charming, undoubtedly handsome, graceful, and too smart. He was a fixture in your life that for now you really wanted to stay permanent. He made life a little more interesting, and you had a sense of pride with being around someone so strong.

You felt a little anxious sitting at the edge of your bed, staring at the bathroom door, listening to the stampede of the shower. It was almost deafening as you thought how to ask him if he'd do you a favor.

Your parents were proud of you. Very proud of their formidable progeny, always happy to see you doing well in something you considered a hobby more than anything else; championship marital arts. It paid well, well enough to live off of even though it was only an annual event. But you knew they wanted even more for you, something you couldn't foresee in your cards yet. Having a _family_.

Your mom wanted to see you and when she asked if you had a boyfriend, you stupidly, stuttered a ' _y-yeah I do_.' Her eyes lit up and you couldn't say no to her when she demanded to meet him. 

Perhaps if you stopped dealing with Hisoka it could be a possibility, having a normal relationship, having a kid or two. He was your unhealthy habit. A habit you didn't really feel like giving up yet. The abrupt sound of the shower being turned off got your attention and you refocused on the door in front of you. 

The door opened and hot steam rised to the ceiling. Your resolved faltered as Hisoka stepped out naked as all hell, drying his hair with one of your towels. He looked at you as if he knew you had been waiting for him.

"Hisoka." You said, quietly. Hisoka walked towards you, draping the damp towel around his neck, his crimson bangs hanging over his eyes. You kept your eyes on his face, the teasing smirk on his lips never failing to make you even more transfixed on him.

"Yes?" He asked, sultry, happy as usual. He sat down next to you, keeping his hands to myself for the time being. He was fine with passively teasing you with his nudity, again as usual.

_Aahh._ You sighed. "You're a great liar."

"The best around."

" I have a favor."

"Ooh?? What is it?"

"Will you come with me this weekend to meet my parents?"

Hisoka blinked not once but third times. He didn't really need to think about it, at all. He hummed.

"No."

He caught the flash of anger behind your eyes; you weren't openly seething, but it was very clear you were upset and it made him smile even more. _You looked so tasty when you were mad._ The sex was even better when you were angry with him. He cut his eyes away, casually brushing back his hair. He heard you breath through your nose, huffing and puffing. He chuckled.

"Sounds boring, honestly. Sorry?" He got up then. "But I'm flattered that you want me to meet _mommy_ and _daddy_." He said, teasingly borderline insultingly. _No_ , he was insulting you.

You sighed, irritated. "Get out of my room, Hisoka."

He didn't care for the dismissive tone, but he relented, walking to a dresser and taking out something to wear before quietly leaving your room.

Why'd you even bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much hiso in my system


	4. Meet his parents (Illumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they love or hate you?  
> Your relationship hangs in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not porn.

You felt sick to your stomach as you sat at the end of the table, across from Illumi's mother and father. You were dreading this.

But here you are.

At the dinning table with everyone. His parents, grandpa, and brothers...

Hell, the few maids and butlers lining the walls were definitely judging you.

Everyone staring at you. 

Your pits are sweaty, arms spaghetti, you weren't ready. 

Your eyes met with his father's and you smiled and hopefully not awkwardly. He certainly didn't return it. You look away.

Embarrassed. Nervous. You felt pretty stupid. Why'd you even smile at him?? Ugh. You really wanted to just go home. But then again you really wanted this whole thing to work with Illumi. _Badly_ , because he was so hot. The hottest guy ever. And he actually seemed genuinely interested in you, regular guys usually didn't...and he was a legend. An _assassin. That was so cool._

You dare not look up again; you could feel that robotic red eye of his mother trying to burn a hole through your fleshy, regular humanoid body, unnerving you to no possible end in your peripheral vision.

Wow, breathing felt pretty hard. Why is it so hot in here? You felt like you were definitely dying. 

"Y/n?" Illumi said, quietly, gently resting his hand on top of yours under the table, the simple gesture spooks you out of your thoughts and makes you visibly jump, and you knew for sure everyone was looking at you even harder. His expression is as blank as ever as he speaks to you. "Why don't you try the soup?"

You nod, trying to put on a good face for him as your eyes dart left to right at the amount of eating utensils lined in front of you. There's like 4 different knives, 6 different spoons, and 6 different forks. 

And then there's a cold sweat. Yes, you were sweaty as fuck. But you know you gotta make a move and fast because Illumi said you should try the soup.

Your hand barely touches one of the spoons before his mom starts roasting you.

"Illumi, darling, where did you find this _mongrel_?" Kikyo says it so quickly, like she was just waiting to eat your whole ass alive. She said fuck the soup, I want her tears.

You blink twice, hand hovering over the spoon. _Mongrel_?

Did she just call you...a...

Illumi picks up the proper spoon for you, ignoring his mother. "This is the right spoon, Y/n." He waits for you to take it before he politely starts eating his own meal. You really wish he'd say something to her but maybe this was the best way. You drink a small spoonful with a slightly trembling hand. You were pissed now. Pissed and nervous. What a combination.

His mother is fuming, smoke is probably coming out through her ears. She keeps talking. "Illumi! Answer me! Where on earth did you find this frumpy whelp!?"

"Enough, Kikyo." The commanding voice of his father almost echoing in dinning room. You could feel the head murderer observing you like you could feel the clothes on your skin. You were losing your appetite even faster.

You didn't want to eat the soup, but rather throw it at Kikyo. Of course you wouldn't though for obvious reasons. Everyone but Kikyo starts eating, everyone quiet.

"Y/n, is it?" You look up from the steamy liquid in front of you to the direction of his grandfather. His expression slightly less hardened than that of his son's. "How did you and Illumi meet?"

You perked up, pleasantly at that. "O-oh well, actually we met when I hit him with my car!"

Kikyo choked, not hiding one bit of her distress at that statement and his fat brother stifled something akin to a laugh. Silva's interest was piqued because he raised his eyebrows. Illumi sort of sighed, you almost didn't notice but you sat close enough to hear the air coming out of his nose. You unintentionally were embarrassing him. He didn't understand the concept of embarrassment. It's not something that happened to him. He just knew he didn't care to speak about that part as it put him in the mind frame of weakness.

"Illumi darted into moving traffic and I bumped him with my car. Then when I got out of the car to help him up, he literally almost killed me." You sound way to giggly explaining that. "But he didn't kill me, instead he hijacked my car, chased the guy down and ran him over like 6 times; so messy, I wish I could erase it from my mind. And _thheeennn_ before Illumi could get away, I cornered him and asked him out for coffee because that guy he brutally murdered was my boss at this really fucked up doctor's office I use to work at." You chortled, somewhat covering your mouth with a hand. "He deserved it!"

Illumi suddenly flicked your nose, making you winced in pain and surprise . "Stop talking." 

"Wwwooowww." Milluki says sarcastically, playing idly with the vegetables on his plate. "That was the best love story I think I've ever heard..."

The youngest brother nodded his head. "I liked it. Especially the part when Illumi ran that man over 6 times."

"Its the best part." Added Zeno, also nodding his head in agreement.

You were scoring brownie points now. You felt alittle less nervous. If his mom was the only one that hated your guts...that could be... tolerable...you think.

"Hmph." The throaty sound coming from his father makes you second guess yourself. "So, Y/n...what do you do for work?" His eyes shift to Illumi for a short moment before they set onto you again. "You're obviously not in the assassination business."

Here it was.

The beginning of the end...

...... _Oh well._

"....I'm a veterinarian technician part time and I volunteer at nursing homes." You try to say that as confidently as possible as his father stares you down. You don't get an immediate response. Illumi expression is unreadable as usual.

Kikyo groans. "This is ridiculous..." How could her son, a master of killing, callous carnage and despair be associated with...with a--

Silva's serious facade cracks into a smirk, he chuckles. "...A lovely girl you've chosen, Illumi." His approval made his stoic son look surprised himself. You blushed, you couldn't believe what you were hearing, you bit the inside of your cheek as Illumi glanced at you then looked at his dad.

"Father, you approve?" 

Kikyo hissed. Silva nodded, smiling gently. "Yes. I like her. She'd be a great wife for you. She has a tender soul, a good trait for a woman to have if she is to have children."

You paled. _Children? Wat._

"Yes," Zeno added. "Kikyo don't you agree?" He knew she didn't, but couldn't stop himself from poking the angry ass, one eyed bear.

She was shaking with rage. As soon as you left the manor she was going to make sure you had a sudden, unforseen, extremely unfortunate accident. She gritted her teeth, hissing. "Yes."

Illumi's youngest brother, Kalluto looked at you curiously. "What's a veterinarian technician?" 

"It's like an animal doctor's helper." You explained as simply as possible with a smile. "If you'd like and if your parents are okay with it, you could come and see the animals someti--"

Kikyo cut you off sharply. "ABSOLUTELY NOT." Kikyo got out of her seat so fast that the chair she was sitting on fell over and one of the butlers had to come pick it up.

Again, for the most part. Everyone ignored her much to her chagrin. As she practically foamed at the mouth, Silva again approved. "Kalluto, you can go with Y/n whenever you wish."

You tried your hardest to hold back the grin that was seriously trying to tear its way across your face. "Really? Thank you, Mr. Zoldyck. I'll make sure he has a great time."

You couldn't believe such a man could be so nice. He picked up a knife and stabbed it into the steak he had in front of him. The action made you shiver in fear. _Yeah, you would make it your top priority...yup._ "I know you will." And the way he said that it would've made you think he read your mind.

As the evening progressed you made note that Silva, Zeno, and Kalluto thought you were alright. Milluki was indifferent which was fine, and Kikyo probably wanted you dead.

4 to 1.

That was way better than you predicted.

His brother Killua you hadn't met yet but from what Illumi mentioned of him it wouldn't be hard for him to like you. You reached under the table to grab at one of Illumi's hands, the intimate gesture received in kind as he held yours in his.

"Ah, Illumi," His father ready to ask him the final question of the night. "When do you plan on marrying her?"

_Marry!?_

Illumi blinked, a hand under his chin in thought. "We didn't talk about that yet." He remembered, casually. "Hm." He looks at you expectantly. "How about next week, Y/n?"

.......

.....

.....

"Y/n?"

_It's only been a month._

_Marry???_


	5. Choice (Illumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides he wants to be with you no matter what.

Illumi stood across from his father, the head Zoldyck sitting on his throne with Mike lightly sleeping nearby. His stony gaze analyzing his eldest son's face. "Are you sure this is what you want? You will be forfeiting all benefits of the family name."

Illumi simply blinked, seemingly unaffected by his father's words. "Yes. I'm sure." Illumi lips slightly formed a scowl. "I will be able to come back?"

Silva nodded. "Of course. You're my son. You are always welcome to come back. Give your girlfriend my regards." And with that Silva took it upon himself to end the conversation. Illumi said goodbye and left his father's room.

On his way out he wasn't able to avoid his mother, the older woman wasting no time in trying to stop him from escaping from their family home.

"Illumi! Where do you think you're going!?" She stuck her arms out in a pathetic attempt to stall him. "You can't just leave like Killua!" She cried, moving side to side as Illumi tried to walk around her. 

"I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back for the holidays with Y/n and--" His mother cut him off even more disgruntled than before.

"I don't want that stupid girl coming back here! It's her fault that you're leaving--did she use nen on you!? Is she making you leave me!?" Illumi's ears were starting to ring from her never ending shrieking. To Kikyo's great displeasure, Illumi was able to get past her nimbly. Kikyo couldn't catch up and ended up losing him outside their home. He could still hear her screaming his name even from far away, making dozens of crows fly from the trees.

You wouldn't marry him yet, claiming it was too soon, and that meant you wouldn't be able to live in his family home. So, the next best thing was for him to live with you...in your apartment. He wasn't particularly excited, but he'd do whatever it took to be with you. Sure, he probably could have forced you to marry him and live with him, but that's not how he wanted to do things....yet. He'd give you a chance to make the right choice on your own.

Illumi came to you with nothing but the clothes on his back, a backpack, and his Hunter's license. That's all he needed besides you, he said when you asked him. You felt kinda bad that he was basically leaving most of his life behind to be with you. He was giving up a huge chunk of his identity for your sake.

_Honestly, you thought it was pretty romantic._

He somewhat thought the process was backwards; to live together without being married. However, the lives of regular people like yourself was a foreign concept to him that he could admit he was eager to find out about.

After putting all his stuff in your room, you asked him what he wanted to do for the day. His answer in itself was sweet enough to make your teeth hurt, his tone of voice alittle more jovial than it usually is.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Hmmm, okay." You smiled. As Illumi stood in front of you, you thought for a moment, like a hot second. It didn't hit you, it _bopped_ you on the head, your greatest idea yet, and it was something you could both enjoy. "Illumi, you wanna...do it?"

"Do what?" 

"Do it."

"What's _it_?"

"You don't know what _it_ is?"

Something stirred then in those empty, emotionless eyes of his. Was it annoyance, confusion, or both? 

Suddenly realization slapped him and Illumi cutely tilted his head to the side. "Wait, you mean _sex_?"

"Yeah." You admitted, putting your hands on his signature dangerous pinned vest, ready to take it off him yourself. 

"No." Illumi said.... horrendously curt. The blunt answer catching you off guard and knocking you down several pegs. Your heart sank as you let go of his vest. So much for him doing whatever you wanted...

As you started to move back, Illumi grabbed your wrists, firmly, ultimately stopping you. "Why are you so upset?" He sounded totally oblivious.

You looked at him strangely. "Umm..." _Dude....seriously...you just blew off a very...bold...sexual advance._ "Nevermind...it's nothing." 

Illumi hummed, his hands letting go of your wrists to hold your hand in his, intimately caressing your knuckles and fingers as his hand intertwined with yours. "Relax. I was just teasing you."

You could have literally kicked him in the shin at that point. "Well...you're really bad at it."

A rather playful smirk lined his lips, his beautifully sinister dark eyes grabbed your own as they became lidded; Illumi wasted no more time and pulled you close to him, the golden orbs randomly lining his vest pushing slightly against your sensitive chest. "I guess that's something I need to work on."

You didn't get a chance to answer, not that you would of been able to; too hypnotized by his suave change in pace. Illumi pressed his supple lips against yours, getting an immediate response from you of course. _You were so eager._ He wondered how fast he could get you to do exactly what _he_ wanted. One of his hands traveled from your waist, past your torso, and into your hair. You moaned happily when his fingers curled and tighten against your scalp as he deepened the kiss. His other hand possessively on your hip as he kept you pressed against him; you almost whimpered as you felt the lovely result of his arousal hardening against your stomach.

Illumi drew back just abit from the sensual kiss just to ask you one simple question. His damp lips lightly caressing your own with every word.

"Where would you like me to take you first?"

_So many choices._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, it was gonna be fluffy but so much for that. ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ


	6. The girl and the clown kid (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees you crying, you sound pretty funny. But it's actually not funny at all.
> 
> Teenage You and Hisoka.
> 
> Author is projecting. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was crazy sad because Chadwick Boseman died. And this morning sucked because I got into it with my mom and then felt super shitty. Writing this cheered me up a little. I hope everyone has a good day today. Let's all try to be our best selves even if its hard sometimes.

You sat outside; somewhat far away from the circus tents that came to town, in the surrounding forrest. The rough tree bark dug into the thin fabric covering your back. It wasn't a very comfortable place to sit, however you didn't move, it's like you had this subconscious addiction to putting yourself in positions that ultimately hurt you. It didn't matter any way. Nothing really mattered.

You sniffled, it sounded so gross. You wish you could blow your nose. You wipe away tears with the wet back of your hand, however pointless. You slumped over, elbows on your thighs as your desire to just curl up into yourself and disappear increased. Your mind reeled back the tape, reminded you of the reason that you came out here just to cry. You felt so worthless, ugly, disgusting, and utterly pathetic. _'Why can't my depression just kill me?'_ Preferably in your sleep since you were too scared to just take your own life or even actually hurt yourself.

You were such a _coward._

You were so _sensitive._

You were so _miserable_.

You were so _unhappy_.

And so, so _tired_.

You don't think you'll ever actually be a _happy_ person.

Right now, again, for probably the 100th time do you really think that everyone would be better off if you weren't even born, or dead. If you were dead you wouldn't have to feel all these ugly things that just poison your body.

Why'd it have to be you? What did you do to deserve this?

Every waking moment was a challenge. 

You started crying again, those _disgusting_ noises leaving your mouth again.

" _Ooohhh--"_ A sudden voice, accented with mirth. You look up fast enough for your head to almost bump back into the tree trunk. The gasp you let out as you were crying was a weird sound that made the eccentric looking boy's smile widen. "So, you're what's making those sounds....I thought it was a dying animal."

That doesn't make you feel any better. You look back down, swallowing down saliva to help sooth your dry, slightly sore throat. You don't say anything. You pray that he just leaves. 

But again, you aren't so lucky. Something bad always seems to happen to you.

You hear the crunch of leaves as he crutches down in front of you. You can _feel_ him staring at you. It's making you feel horribly anxious. Why couldn't he just keep walking. You were better off when people ignored you. Even if it hurt. It was less trouble for you.

You jump when you feel soft, warm finger tips touch the wet skin under your chin, he's tilting your face up so that he can see your entire messy, ugly face. You can't resist not sniffling, your mind telling you to forcefully move his hand away. But you don't because you realize just how handsome the boy is that's touching you. You feel frozen.

He has a curious look on his face, uncaring about the personal space of a stranger. He didn't ask you why you were crying. After a brief pause, like he comes to a conclusion, he asks you a question. A rather random one. "Want some gum?" He says this very simply.

You look at him, surprised, your sad brain processing this. "No." Your throat is raspy, you sound terrible, you hate how you sound. "No, thank you." And then your hand curls around his wrist, you want him to stop touching you, you think you want him to leave you alone. You're better off being alone. He doesn't budge at all.

"I'm Hisoka," He says, smiling with his eyes and mouth, like you didn't just say what you said. "What's your name?" 

Your eyes narrow. "Y/n." You spoke very quietly. No energy. You let go of his wrist. Slowly, you were getting use to him being there in front of you. Mutely enjoying the fact that anyone was paying attention. The more you stare back with lidded, lethargic eyes do you figure that he's from that circus that came by a few days ago. The shapes on his cheeks, and the colorful, not practical clothing. He was a clown maybe or just a performer.

That's why he was here? To make you happy?

He hummed, a playful, thoughtful tune. " _Y/n_." He repeated, you think to himself. Then his other hand came up from his lap, slowly going beside your head. "There's something behind your ear! It looks like a bug!" He smiles at the disturbed look on your face, you're scared. His hand brushed against the shell of your ear. Then it's held in between your eyes..

_A square pink piece of gum._

"Oh false alarm! It's just gum." He chuckles, his pearly white teeth making an appearance, his golden eyes seem to twinkle at you. "Why on earth would you have _that_ behind your ear?" He sounds exasperatedly yet fakely flabbergasted. His eyes widen abit when you start to crack a smile. He chuckles when you chuckle, even its not very loud or a whole lot. 

You feel a little better. Hisoka is quiet when you reach up and take the piece of candy between his fingers to pop into your mouth. You aren't familiar with this brand of gum, its _really_ sweet, but it perks up your hazy mind.

You look into his eyes, shyly. "Thank you, Hisoka."

He's been smiling at you. You don't want him to, but he stands up. You quickly do to, slightly off balance before you get support from the tree you'd been crying by. "You should come by the circus later. It's going to be a really good show."

You're hesitant as you sniffle. Not really sure, you frown. "Um, well..."

Hisoka gives you a rather sly look. "You can get in for free. Just ask for me. You can say you're my girlfriend!"

You're a sputtering, stuttering, goofy mess after he says that. Was that a joke? You blushed. Does he _like_ you? Why would he? 

Despite it all, you agree. 

Hisoka gives you a grin, his smile is perfect, he looks perfect. He's so _pretty_. How can a boy be pretty? And while you stare, lost in your thoughts, he's out of no where procuring cards that he shuffles idly in his hands. "Okay, see ya later!" He winks at you, and happily turns away and starts walking down a beaten pathway through the forrest that leads to your town.

You have an overwhelming urge to follow him. You want to keep feeling the way he just made you feel as fleeting as it was. You almost forgot why'd you been so sad in the first place. Your feet were moving, body on autopilot. You wanted to not be alone. Maybe you could be friends with this person. Oh, you hope he wanted to be friends with you.

You _needed_ that.

"Hisoka!" You shout, louder than you probably needed to because he's not that far away. He slows to a stop to turn around. His lips form a softer smile, he raises his sharp brows. He hums in question. You wondered if he was always like that. _Happy_.

"Yes?"

"Can I buy you lunch?"

He's grinning at you again, he doesn't hesitate or refuse. "Of course you can." He sounds silly and abit smug. In a flash he shuffles his playing cards, before slipping them back into his pocket.

His reply is funny and you laugh, your body trembling with it. "Okay...!" You do something you've never done before, something you've imagined only doing in your teenage girl daydreams. You boldly took his hand in yours, and quickly pulled him along with you. You bashfully turned your face around from his, you didn't see the surprised look on his features or the very light pink tinting his pale cheeks. 


	7. Creep (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something DUMB.

"Let go." You say quite calmly.

Killua and Gon held you back by the long sleeves of your haori, the fabric threatening to rip as you tried to surge towards Hisoka. Between Killua and Gon it should have been very easy to restrain you but as strong as the two young boys were they found themselves struggling, having to dig their heels into the dirt to help anchor you. 

"You idiot! Stop!" Killua shouted, growling as you fought against his grasp. "What the hell's wrong with you!?" You didn't look upset, but you had this crazed look in your eyes. Did you actually lose it?

Gon was also very confused, not understanding your sudden interest in Hisoka. The sneaky clown literally came out of no where as per usual to _check_ on Gon's progress. He hadn't even been standing there for 2 minutes. "Y/n! Stop!"

No one sensed any bloodlust from you. You've only met Hisoka once as far as they know. If you planned on charging into him for no apparent reason, he'd definitely kill you. 

Hisoka hummed in curiosity. "Maybe you should let her go." He would soon regret saying that. He would soon become the next victim.

Killua and Gon didn't have much of a choice, your jacket decided for them, ripping in their hands. "Hisoka don't hurt her!" Gon yelled. Killua cursed as he noticed the swift movement of Hisoka's arm, ready to use you as target practice.

The speed at which the playing card flew, naked to the regular human eye would have struck you in the left eye, killing you if you hadn't moved your head to the side at an inhuman speed. It only grazed your cheek, interestingly enough this caught Hisoka's attention, however you closed the short distance between you and literally pounced.

Hisoka dodged you as Gon and Killua look on in disbelief, their words to you falling on deaf ears as you play a weird game of tag with Hisoka. The clown to his amusement can't land a solid hit on you with any of his cards. You seem totally unbothered, you ricochet after him, face totally unreadable.

Hisoka lands back on the ground rising from a crouched position but before he senses it, you're right next to him, only an inch from his face. Hisoka can count on one hand how many times someone's manage to get the drop on him. The surprised look in his eyes is matched by a surprised exclamation as you knock him over with the full strength of your body.

"Y/N!" Killua and Gon cry out in union, so very mystified.

Hisoka grunts as his body hits the ground hard. His ass hurts. Seriously. He was expecting some kind of attack but it doesn't come. "Wha...what is this...?" Hisoka felt arms envelope his neck and warm breath on his skin and sits up almost immediately. He's unable to form a quick response from how hard your smiling at him, the happiness radiating off of you making him uncharacteristically uncomfortable as you stare into his eyes.

"Thank you."

Hisoka fights the urge to silt your throat. "...Why?" He frowns and you grin.

"For the Bungee gum, silly!" Your mention of his favorite gum makes him raise a brow.

Killua and Gon look on thoroughly confused. "Huh???"

Hisoka vaguely remembers you...uh, he met you at Heaven's Arena...once?

"IN THE ELEVATOR!" You shout in his face-- _so annoying_ , rude; but your mouth smells sweet, like...

"Oh, oh yes. I remember--"

"Yeah I was hungry as hell and had zero money and you offered me a stick of gum and it was the BEST thing I've ever tasted and then I couldn't stop eating it! But you--" Your embrace tightens and Hisoka struggles against you, his hands gripping your biceps.

"Let me go." He's serious but the deadly look he's giving you literally goes right over your head.

"And your nen! Its just like the gum!"

"Yes--" Hisoka isn't able to explain that his nen ability has both properties of rubber and gum in time before you're cutting him off, your breath fanning his face even more. Like, personal space...you gave no fuck.

"Can I taste it?"

"...."

"Just one lick, bro. That's all I want, c'mon."

Killua and Gon considered helping...well, Hisoka...but...

"Let's...see what happens..." Killua whispers to Gon. Gon looks apprehensive.

"But Hisoka is really dangerous...are you sure?"

"Its like...I can literally smell it off you--" 

"I'm warning you--" Hisoka isn't able to finish that sentence because you fucking _lick_ him. 

You grimace because he doesn't taste sweet, his face paint getting in your mouth and you have to spit. "Gross! You don't taste sweet at all! You taste like shit!"

The bloodlust coming from Hisoka in that very moment has Killua quickly grabbing Gon and walking in the opposite direction. The latter doesn't even agrue his decision on getting lost and fast. "Something tells me she'll be ok..."

"Like what?" Gon asks, curiously, looking over his shoulder to catch an uncharacteristically flustered and ticked off Hisoka.

"I'm going to rip out your tongue..."

"Not before I actually taste your nen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a headcanon about Hisoka being uncomfortable with random hugging and it just...ya kno...spoke to me.
> 
> But also I need to update next with Illumi because trash clown gets too much attention


	8. A Confession (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tells you something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ook Illumi next I promise 💙🙏

He was very fond of you.

You were nothing like him, the very opposite in fact. Physically weak, abit naive at times, too emotional, pretty modest, and no nen abilities to speak of. A horribly regular person. _Boring_ when he thinks about it. So, so boring. Alas, here he is, kissing you in a very normal space. A very much lived in apartment that's a three bedroom, two bathroom filled with _five finicky_ felines that you lived in with your mom who currently was at work. She'd met your boyfriend only thrice; it was okay, she'd thought he was nice though strange but as long as you were happy and responsible she had cared less.

Hisoka's mouth ends up by your ear, his warm minty breath fanning your ear and cheek; it was mid morning and he made himself at home with your tooth paste and a spare toothbrush you kept for him when he stayed over. He showered with you last night so he was free of his mystical makeup and his hair was down, his body covered in a normal loose shirt that was 2 sizes too big for him and loose pajama pants with silly designs on them. He looked really cute, dare you say _domestic_.

You let out a sigh as he leaned over you on your bed, his lips on the shell of your ear, feathering against it as he whispered playfully about how cute you are while you sleep. Your fingers curled into his shirt as he obnoxiously smooched your cheek making you giggle. Hisoka smiled at the sound, wanting to just stay like this for as long as possible. The usually dangerous man opted to then lay next to you, pulling you close, your back against his chest, and his leg over yours. It felt divine.

There was no trouble saying it, no bashfulness, no doubt, or heavy weight. It was as easy as breathing. 

"I love you." He says, happily and quiet, like it's a secret only for your ears and nobody else's. 

It makes your heart beat a little faster, makes you less sleepy at that very moment. You have to process that and because you don't say it back right away he practically purrs into your ear, his hair tickling your skin as he brings his face closer. You feel the rumble in his chest on your back, his breath adding to the warmth on your skin as he asks, "Do you love me too?" He doesn't sound offended or anything but he may be alittle worried...maybe...

"I do." You snuggle back against him and his hold around you tightens. "I love you too, Hisoka." You wonder if he really does? Because guys kinda say that stuff all the time. Hisoka isn't a normal guy though so maybe he means it. 

"Hmmm," He hums. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

He gives your bare neck a chaste kiss, his hand searches for yours to just hold it; the simple action means so much. His fingers twine into yours. He litters your neck with gentle, sweet peaks as you rub your face into the soft pillow beneath your head. 

You can feel his smile against your sensitive skin. "Let's stay in bed for the rest of the day..." His tone mischievous. You hum in mock thought as if you really need to think about it.

"What's in it for me?"

Hisoka introduces the tip of his tongue to your neck, a graze of his teeth, and a small sensual moan that has you wanting him again. "Hisoka..." You murmured as he trailed his mouth over the exposed skin of your neck and shoulder.

"I can think of a few things..."


	9. Letting Go (Illumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he?

Waking up in the morning wasn't always a pleasant experience for you; the sunlight that crept in through the blinds bothered your tired eyes, disturbed your sleep, and made it harder to go back to sleep. Sometimes you woke up before your alarm did, like your body was on some kind of autopilot just so you could get ready for work. 

You didn't appreciate those mornings until you actually got to work, getting there on time, continuing to rack up a record of almost perfect attendance.

But this morning wasn't like those mornings at all. This morning was so, so very different than all the others because this time you didn't wake up on your own or even by yourself. No alarm, no inner bodily instinct roused you out of a deep slumber. 

A warm body against your back and a toned, slender arm draped over your middle kept you locked in place--you have to work today, you _need_ to get up. The slightest movement from you causes the arm around your middle to tighten its hold.

"It's Saturday..."

**_Saturday...?_ **

_Re-- "--really?"_ You're saying it in your head before your brain catches up to work the syllables out of your mouth. You don't move against the pull of the body behind you, and you just relax. The small amount of sunlight in your room makes you turn as much of your face as possible into your pillow. A tired huff into the pillow and not even a second later the arm around you relaxes. Illumi now has no reason to hold you hostage.

"Go back to sleep." He's likes telling you what to do. And you're pretty sure he didn't sleep at all last night, you've been sleeping in the same bed long enough to know sometimes he just closes his eyes or just watches you sleep. 

"Make me..."

You can feel him shift behind you, his long black hair tickling your bare skin as he forcibly turns you on your back. Illumi wasn't upset or anything, he thinks you're attempting to tease him or perhaps you actually need help. His lidded eyes look at you closely and his voice is curious. "Make you? You want me to _make_ you sleep?"

You smile, running your hands over muscular arms to his shoulders, so very tempted to hook and tangle your fingers into his curtain of ravens locks. "I'd love if you did."

Illumi blinks. "Okay. I can get my needles--" The plan makes you pale in the face. _Pause--_

"No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!"

Illumi cutely tilted his head, quickly understanding. His mouth formed the shape of an "O" before he gave you a nod. "I recall that oral sex and clitoral stimulation make you sleepy after an orgasm. I'll tire you out."

His bluntness makes you blush, but you don't turn him down. Looking into his intense gaze, you remember last night how he got in between your legs and how he had you soaking wet within a span of a few seconds, his technique and curt language bringing you to orgasm.

"Illumi..." You whispered as he started at your bare breasts; you had been naked from the night before but from what you can see Illumi isn't. He put his sweatpants back on after you fell asleep. Illumi's closed lips ghost your hardening nipple before he opens his mouth to lick it into his mouth. He gives it a open mouthed kiss, sucking on your flesh before letting it noisily pop out of his mouth. The wet sound makes you shiver, you bite your bottom lip but you're unable to suppress the lewd little moan that rumbles up your throat.

Illumi stares up at you as you bow your head back from the small pleasurable action. He kisses the the hard nub before repeating the same attention to your other breast. You whimper when he takes your slippery nipple between his fingers and pulls it just the way you like it.

Your pussy clenches around nothing and your clit is soon aching for what he's already promised. " _Ooohhh, Illuummmiiii_..." You draw out his name wantonly, fighting the urge to put your legs around his waist; you are a hair away from just begging him to fuck you.

Illumi's eyes narrow, his lips quirking into a faint smirk. "It really doesn't take much..." He murmurs against your soft flesh. "I bet you're wetting the bed right now." He sighs. He kisses your breast, and kisses up to your collarbone before he sits up. He's towering over you even though hes on his knees. You can see the outline of his cock, hard against his upper thigh, and the sight makes your lips dry. You don't even realize your licking your bottom lip til he makes a verbal observation.

"Are you thinking about this?" He asks, evenly, palming his long, girthy dick. You whimper pathetically, cutely. He loves having you totally at his mercy. "Too bad, you'll have to wait." He stops palming himself to lean down over you, his hair almost a black curtain. His pretty, skillful hands start at your neck. He slowly moves them down and long fingers curl over the muscle at the base before dragging over your collarbones. You arch into his touch as his hands reach your breasts, you shut your eyes as he starts with a gentle squeeze then roughly gropes them making you whine. He roughly flicks your stiff nipples making you gasp before his hands lightly trail down your stomach and stop at your hips. 

By the end of it he has you digging your nails into the sheets and even more turned on, eager. 

Illumi's dark eyes scan down to your exposed pussy. "I can smell you from here." Illumi deadpans. He's being kinda mean, and you have no idea why its not turning you off. The man above you slides down further so that he can rest on his stomach comfortably between your shaky, damp thighs. He puts your legs over his shoulders. "Try to control yourself." He says, but doesn't really care if you can't.

"Okay." You whispered, twitching with need as warm breath blew over your sensitive cunt. Illumi closes his eyes and starts at your clit licking it with a long stripe of his tongue. That alone has you bucking into his face. With your hips risen again, he takes the opportunity to put his hands under your ass to hold you up against his mouth. Your breath hitches as you feel him lick up every drop that leaks from you.

Illumi doesn't really expect you to grab his hair so roughly; he's so surprised that you get a shocked groan. At first he's alittle annoyed but shivers ran up his back as you wrap long strands around your fingers and pull. He grunts softly while tonguing your entrance when the hand not pulling scrapes tantalisingly up and down his scalp. That along with your feverish, needy cries and heavy breathing has his cock throbbing painfully hard.

Illumi's self restraint ebbs away more than he'd ever admit at that point-- you wanted him to fuck you anyway, right? He was just giving you what you asked for. 

His sharp nails scrape deliciously down your ass cheeks as he releases you, his mouth and chin wet from eating you out. He looks down at you, watching your dazed expression and heavily heaving breaths, but you were so _tense_. He had to help you relax, so that you'd fall asleep.

Illumi wordlessly pushes down the last obstacle in the way and his cock springs free from its confinement. He holds back a hiss from how the chilly air in the room hits his length. His eyes focused on the welcoming sight of your awaiting pussy as he completely removes the article of clothing uncaring of where it's tossed.

You blink your eyes to focus them, the ceiling your main view as you recovered from Illumi's care. Immediately you feel the tension built up in your abdomen, strings tight because of the release he promised that he did not give you.

Before you can sit up, Illumi's over you again, long black hair hiding you and your needy cravings from the world, his lidded eyes are casted downward and you immediately feel something hard poking at your entrance. 

"Oh my god, _yes_." You praised, jovially and wrap your legs around his waist without instruction. The tip pushing in already has your eyes rolling into the back of your head, and you close your eyes missing Illumi's somewhat ~~amused~~ softened expression as he looks at you.

The assassin quietly enjoys how eager you are for him, how strong your desire is for him to be inside you. Illumi cages you in, his forearms at both sides of your head, his forehead pressed against yours as he sinks inside you in one fluid motion. He shuts his eyes at the hot, tight feeling, letting out a silent breath at how well your walls massage his cock.

Illumi hears you moaning, feels the feathery touch of your lashes against his face. He quiets your whining with his lips, molding yours against his so that you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue. You moan into his mouth as he moves against you, grinding his hips into yours, trying to get as deep inside your pussy as possible. 

You are helpless as Illumi's steady thrusts become rougher, each movement sliding you up the sheets until he grasps your shoulders to keep you anchored underneath him. He doesn't stop kissing you, completely dominating your mouth, sucking your lips, and taking your swollen bottom lip between his teeth without mercy.

Illumi's breath hitches when you squeeze his cock tight, a vice like grip that just makes him want to _breed_ you all day until your stomach is full.

You finish with a shrill scream that is muffled by his mouth. You breath heavily through your nose, your hands and nails frantically clawing and scratching his pale, toned back. He doesn't even notice, caught up with how badly your body is begging him for his seed.

With a few more punishing thrusts; you whine feeling as through he's already fucked you raw and sore five times over. Your eyes tear up from the intense warmth washing through your insides. Illumi releases his mouth from yours, licking his lips as he trembles from his orgasm above you. You can feel the flex of muscles in his back tense and you can feel it in his arms as you move your hands down until they end up resting on his rapidly beating chest.

Illumi stays over you for awhile, quietly with his eyes closed. Your hands tenderly hold his face, touching his cheeks. Illumi slowly blinks his eyes open just to peer down at you as you rub his his cheeks with your thumbs. He doesn't understand what you're doing but he doesn't hate it.

"Thank you, Illumi. I can definitely go back to sleep now."

He shifts above you slightly, feeling sticky.

"Your welcome. But before that we should bathe first. Sleeping like this would be disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays Dora The Explorer We did it song*
> 
> wE dId We Did I DID IT YEAH I wROte It FinAlLy


	10. New Friend (Phinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have alot in common with Phinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is considered crack?? I guess??  
> Maybe OC??? Idk
> 
> What I do know is that its extremely self indulgent.
> 
> I love idea of him bopping to rap/hip hop shsjdjsjihsjsh inspired by a AceVane skit with Albert and The Flash VIBING at Batman's front door 😌 lmao

Currently you were an innocent bank teller at a major bank that was currently under siege by none other than the members of the Phantom Troupe. You had your hands tied tightly behind your back, lined up against the wall with other hostages such as customers and other bank associates. There's a big guy with long earlobes and freakishly strange gun fingers keeping an eye on you all with a guy in a Gucci track suit holding some sort of high powered rifle while the others are getting the money and gold bricks.

Being the clown that you are; when you're nervous sometimes you have a problem keeping your mouth shut. "H-hey..." You almost shyly call out to the big guy and he looks at you with an intimidating stare.

"What?" He spits.

"Nice _trigger fingers_ you got there." You joke, a nervous smile on your face. You don't get a laugh but just a dismissive huff and then he begins to completely ignore you. Your co-worker hits their knee against yours as hard as they possibly can and harshly whispers that you need to shut the fuck up.

But then someone laughs, and it's the gucci track suit guy. "Hahaha! C'mon Frank! That was a good one!" He grins showing perfect white teeth. He shrugs towards the other guy. "Sorry my friend here can't appreciate a joke, baby."

You smile, and to the anger of the other bank tellers you open your mouth to indulge him further but the words die on your tongue because your obnoxious ringtone is playing loud, ringing and echoing in the quiet lobby.

Franklin wips his head around in irritation. "Damnit, didn't we tell Hisoka to take _all_ the cell phones!?" Franklin groans as his eyes narrow on you. He turns to Phinks. "Search her-- Phinks..?" Franklin's eyebrows furrow in annoyance as he watches his team member bump to the music playing on your phone til it abruptly stops.

Phinks grinned as he gave you a starry eyed look. "Was that The Migos!?" You nod your head furiously, appreciative that he liked your ringtone. "I fuckin' love The Migos!"

"Phink--"

Phinks quickly walks over to you and the other people move away scared of the evil gunman coming near. He kneels down in front of you, almost excited as you are as he casually stands the butt of the gun on the titled floor.

"What's your favorite song?" You eagerly ask.

"Walk It Talk It!"

You literally screamed. No, seriously you screamed. The other people watched you with incredulous looks on their faces.

You immediately start raping the lyrics and Phinks joins you, ecstatic. "Take my shoes and walk a mile--"

  
"Something that you can't do!" He finishes the verse as you do the ad libs. "Big talks of the town--"

"Big boy gang moves!"

"Gang moves!"

"I like to walk around with my chain loose!"

"Chain, chain!"

"She just bought a new ass but got the same boobs!"

"Same boobs!"

Phinks snickers as you tell him you lost your virginity to that song. "--At the club! I was so _fucked up_ , oh my god!"

"Word?"

"On god!"

Franklin sighs and fires a few alarming shots into the ceiling to shut you guys up. It makes mostly everyone shout and scream in horror except you and Phinks. It made you jump and it only made Phinks throw an annoyed glance at Franklin behind his back.

Phinks looked back at you with a kind smile. "Sorry, babe. Can I borrow your phone?" 

What a sweet bank robber. "Sure! But its in my back pocket." You turn around on your knees and Phinks quickly plucks it out of your pocket.

"Thanks. I'll hold on to it til we go--"

There's a really noisy bang that rattles the entire building and then the sound of heavy foot steps as several people stampede by, all Troupe members run to the front door with no loot in immediate sight. However, there's a girl with a odd vacuum that zoomed by...? Wasn't the bank's vacuum.

"Time to go! ♦" Some guy in a really clowny get up shouts in an easy going voice, waving to Phinks and Franklin.

"Finally." Franklin says, leaving soon after as Phinks quickly types something on your phone with his back turned. He comes over and drops it inside your blouse and it falls directly in between your boobs. 

He winks at you. "Call me!"

"Y-yeah! Bye!" You shout, happily as the people, especially your boss look at you.

You did not have a job at the bank after that, but you made a great new, dangerous ass friend who was lowkey rich so that kinda made it worth it.


	11. Beat Down (Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hisoka have a rather heated battle in Heaven's Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nasty. Violent and nasty. 
> 
> Shameless smut. Ryona? I tried. 
> 
> This is literally for all the girls that want Hisoka to step on them 👋 hi, I'm here for you you losers 🖤

It was the fight of your life, your life actually depended on your victory. The thought of dying at this stranger's hand had brought on a new kind thrill; the possibility of fading into the void after an explosion of utter violence gripped at your heart like nothing else ever has.

The referee looks at you. "Do you accept the death match?"

You only stared, unable to look away from Hisoka. Although, you were absolutely brimming with adrenaline, euphoria, fear, and dare you say anxiety, you were quite eager to begin. "Yes." Saying the word may be the last mistake you ever make. 

Hisoka's smile stays ever more devious, his entire being as deceitful and mischievous as its probably ever been. He wonders how long it'll take before he's able to break you. How much will you be able to take before you die? You don't look stronger than him, you don't exude strength, but he's seen you fight; his breath hitches at the memory of such ruthlessness.

The referee moves away from the stage.

You both take your positions.

You've already unleashed your nen. A _conjurer_ , you've chosen to procure a short blade with a chain wrapped loosely around your wrist. A simple quaint melee weapon. It suits you. 

The referee gestures his raised hand. "1, 2, 3--BEGIN THE MATCH."

_'Ladies first.'_ Are Hisoka's thoughts just before you charge at him head on as he simply waits for you to get close enough so he can jam you into place with his Bungee Gum. In the blink of an eye there's another copy of you, and he's surprised because he wasn't expecting that trick. Hisoka attempts to leap away from the incoming thrust of your blade, and get away from whatever attack you'll have your double do. Hisoka's flawless dodge is interrupted by something; the audience screams from the unknown surprise attack. Hisoka feels in that split second a hand wrapped horribly tight around his ankle. 

From his peripheral vision he sees but is unable to escape the short blade thrown. It hits him square in his arm; the sharp wound makes him grin as he's yanked down, he exerts more of his strength, his aura making it so that when he's pulled down whatever is below will be vanquished. 

The ground is broken up as his free foot kicks down; its just another clone and its destroyed. Hisoka is now free to counter your next attack.

In no time he's able to destroy your copy and leaves less room for you to be able to spam the skill much to your annoyance. 

"Hmmm, you poor thing." He says sickeningly sweet. "Can't fight on your own?" He taunts and strikes you with a playing card that slices right against your knee, tearing past fabric and flesh. You lose your footing for a moment and unfortunately a moment is too long, leaving an opening for Hisoka to appear right in front of you with the propel of his gum. He punches you straight in the gut making you wheeze and double over. You moaned in pain as your body fell back. Hisoka's nen had been attached to his fist so the bungee gum was on you. You don't hit the ground and he pulls you back to hit you with another blow.

Each punch is directed at your torso and face, you never hit the ground, just bouncing back like a punching bag. Hisoka holds back just alittle, just because he doesn't want to kill you yet, he's having fun listening to your choked breathes and strangled whines and whimpers. Your mouth is bloody, and the dark mark right under your eye makes you look lovely, he's made you so much prettier. Spackles of your blood land on his pale skin and he licks a touch of it off his lips. 

The pain burns right through you, everything feels _slowed_ and _louder_. The frantic sounds from the packed audience distant as Hisoka continues his assault on your body. _You're almost there._ Hisoka's fist connects sharply with your chin and at that moment do you realize the amount of blood that's actually gathered in your mouth as your teeth click together, and you swallow for the hundredth time, swallowing back spit and blood, but you can't hold back the loud moan that erupts from your throat. 

Hisoka grabs you by the dirtied collar of your tore up top; you had lost your conjured blade about 20 punches ago, you couldn't focus. His breath was hot against yours as he panted unashamedly near your face, your feet were not touching the ground as he held you up. He let go of you collar just so he could hold you up by your neck. Very weakly you held his wrists, you stared at him with lidded, tired eyes, watching as he seemed satisfied with what he's done so far.

"Are.... _are you enjoying this_?" He asked, breathlessly curious. He was almost sure that you were. But he had to ask. Of course you weren't much of a talker throughout the fight, but your eyes, your energy, and those sexy little noises you choked out turned him on. And even though he had you caught in his gum, you never once tried to get away. Were you too weak or did you want this?

"Y-yes." You said, simply for the second time today.

" _Oh_." Hisoka's grip tightened on your neck as he let out the noise of realization. He sexily licked his lips as you squirmed deliciously in his hold. " _Oooh my_..." He moaned, he'd been quite hard for awhile now, honestly. He could just crush your throat or snap your neck, but he also wanted to have sex.

Hisoka releases you unapologetically sudden and you fall down into a heap at his feet on your legs and knees. The unlevel concrete burns, bruises, and cuts into your skin. You hiss at the feeling as you shake your head to free yourself of the black spots in your sight from lack of oxygen. Hisoka chuckles and grabs your head, immediately bringing it to his groin.

Anything goes in a death match, correct?

That's why the referee is currently a stuttering imbecile as he asks Hisoka what's he's doing.

Hisoka glances at the man with narrow eyes. If he tries to infer, he'll kill him too. The man doesn't get closer at all, watching with baited breath at the strange, depraved scene before him.

Hisoka rubs his clothed cock against your lips, his fingers knotted into your hair. "C'mon, do something before-- _ooohh yess_..." He moans as your puffy, swollen lips mouthed needily at his cock. You lick and suck at it until you've left a wet spot. There's so much noise coming from the audience, the announcer is at a loss for words, stuttering as she requests and demands that everyone is to leave, even requesting security break this up. Some people start leaving but mostly people stay and watch. 

The idea-- the reality that millions to billions of people in person, online, or even on television are watching you debase yourself like a worthless, beaten down, dirty slut makes you unbelievably wet. He's utterly humiliated you, he's destroying your entire career and you're enjoying every second as he pulls you closer into his crotch, like he's trying to suffocate you. Hisoka is a wanton moaning mess as you greedily suck on him through the silky fabric. 

"Hmmm, you're so greedy. You want to suck me off so much you can't wait~ Let me help you..." He roughly pulls your head back and pulls his pants down just under his taut ass. His hard cock lands on the bridge of your nose and your lips are kissing very packed, full balls. He's so _long_ and thick; you swallow, mouth dry and wanting. You want him to fuck your mouth, fuck your throat so hard you'll pass out.

Wordlessly you take him into your mouth, your lips tight around the head as you hallowed your cheeks to suck up his precum making him gasp. Hisoka groans as you quickly take more of him into your mouth, your hands tight on his thighs as you flatten your tongue.

Hisoka smirks down at you. "You're really good at this, you little whore. Show me how badly you want my cum." Hisoka grinds his hips against your face forcing himself in til he's literally down your throat. His body shakes with quiet laughter and his jovial moans as his hands rests on the back of your head and under your jaw, keeping you there as you gagged and choked. Its painful and burns so deliriously good. This is better than what you ever hoped for, but you want more. So much more until it kills you.

You swallow harshly around his pulsing cock, he's throbbing so much he might come. Hisoka pulls his cock all the way back out to the tip before he plunges back in again. Your wet gags and chocked whimpers along with the incredible tightness of your bulging throat make his eyes roll back closed. 

You feel the intense pulsing of his cock first before you hear his slutty moans. His balls press warmly against your chin and your nose presses into his trimmed public hair as he holds you flush against his abdomen, unloading right down your burning throat. Hisoka's thick, warm cum is almost soothing, almost but he's slightly still rutting into your sensitive throat, making sure he's released every drop into your stomach. 

After awhile of warming his cock with your esophagus, he slips you off his still half hard dick. His nen was gone for now so you were able to just lay on your back, your eyes shut as you tried to regain your breath. As you laid there you could now start to feel just how physically dirty you were. Your clothes torn and bloody and your face scuffed, and bloody along with drying saliva. 

Hisoka watches you with mirth as he fists his cock that's soaked with your spit. "Mmmm..." He wants more of course, and he's sure you do as well. Hisoka strips, pulling off his top, giving the almost hushed audience a show. His chisled torso will be someone's wet dream tonight. He kicks off his pants as well. Every other small article is lost next before he kneels down over your body. He extends his claws with his nen and tears your clothes up. The noise of tearing cloth makes you open your eyes. 

You don't try to fight him on it. You've lost, you've totally submitted yourself to whatever he pleases, and you want to. You want him to fuck you senseless, you want anything he'll give you in this moment.

" _Hisoka_..." You whispered and he glances up from what he's doing. Your voice is raspy, and you look so deliciously desperate and ruined. He wants to ruin you as much as he can. Make you so desperate that this is what you'll keep craving for until you die.

He hurries up because he wants to bury himself inside you until he's in your stomach. He's just as desperate to ruin you as you are desperate for him to ruin you. You're both fucking insane and no one can stop you.

Hisoka makes quick work of the rest of your clothing. He gets between your legs, pushing them back until your knees are by your head, and it _hurts_ , the stretch hurts so _good_ and your so _exposed_. Everyone can probably see your dripping wet pussy if Hisoka's body isn't blocking the view. It's so humiliating and exhilarating. Your heart is beating so fast, your sore throat feels tight as tears come to your eyes. Hisoka's eyes watch your face as you breathe heavy, mouth open with each pant until his mouth is on yours.

His tongue invades your mouth as his dick does the same, plunging right into you to the base. Hisoka's groans loudly as you literally screamed into his mouth. His hands are bruising and tight on the backs of your thighs as he pivots into you. Hes ripped right through you and the feeling of sharp pain and the mouth watering feeling of his hard body trapping you and his weight pressed against you has you crying and seeing stars.

Each thrust makes you feel his long, heavy cock dig out your insides, spreading your walls as they desperately squeeze around his cock. The only relief is that each time he rams your cervix, his pelvic bone rubs against your hard, slippery clit.

The kiss you share is sloppy, wet, and animalistic. He swallows up all your cries and moans. His tongue licking hotly against yours as he tastes the faint taste of iron. You both don't even register the loud noises from the audience or Arena workers. Everyone just watching, watching you both fuck like mindless animals in the dirt.

It doesn't take much for you to start coming on his cock, his rough thrusts and the way he seemed to want to consume your whole being was enough, coupled with his wanton noises that he let out as he used your body. Hisoka releases his mouth from you, finally. A string of drool connected you both until he licks his lips. He moans low in his throat, eyes lidded as he feels you getting close.

" _You're so tight, you wanna come now, right? Go on, do it. Finish all over my cock, you cute little slut._ " Hisoka groaned, pressing his forehead against yours as he watched your face contort in pleasure and _shame_. You were so beautiful, so gorgeous, and helpless. The tears on your face made your dark bruises shine from the bright lights above.

Hisoka's breath hitches off into a long, drawn out moan as you tightened up around him, trying to milk his cock for his seed. Hisoka didn't hold back any longer, curtly ramming his hips into yours, making your head go back as you screamed through your orgasm. You screamed until your voice gave out, your toes curled as you sobbed, wiggling slightly in his grasp underneath him. 

Hisoka's body trembled as he released deep inside you, his body smug against yours as he moan out in bliss, his nails digging into your skin until blood came up from the small pricks. 

Hisoka let go of your legs and let them fall to his sides. He let himself relax against your soft, extremely hot body, setting all his weight on you carelessly, unapologetically pushing against your wounds. You whimpered softly, grunting at the discomfort but liking that he was so close all the same. 

His forearms rested by your head as he leaned in to run the tip of his tongue across your sore, split lip. He hummed as he tasted you, licking up your cheek until he reached your ear, chuckling. 

"That was fun."

You grunted, your weak hands on his shoulders, just trying to hold on to something as you felt his cock be slipped out of you. You whimpered at the feeling, feeling terribly empty and sore, sore like your throat.

You couldn't say much besides two letters. " _GG_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GG means good game.


End file.
